1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to bearings and, more particularly, to a bearing for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a bearing 10 includes a main body 11 and a rotating assembly 12 sleeved on and fixed to the main body 11. The main body 11 defines a pivot hole (not labeled), in which a transmission shaft 13 is received. A sidewall defining the pivot hole defines three receiving grooves 112. An inner surface of each receiving groove 112 defines a through hole 113 throughout the main body 11. A sliding member 114 is slidably received in each receiving groove 112, and a spring 115 is positioned in each through hole 113. A wedge block 116 and a sleeve 117 are connected to opposite ends of each spring 115 respectively. The sleeve 117 resists the sliding member 114 to the inner surface of the receiving grooves 112 driven by the elastic force of the spring 115. When the main body 11 rotates together with the rotating assembly 12, a friction force is generated between the sliding member 114 and the transmission shaft 13, thereby driving the transmission shaft 13 to rotate.
However, the springs 115, the wedge blocks 116, the sleeves 117 and the sliding members 114 are arranged radially, thus the bearing 10 is relatively large.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.